Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel
April 15, 2003 * April 17, 2003 * April 17, 2003 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, also known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International - Worldwide Edition is a censored version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2 (including the card artworks). Released in both Japanese and English, it is set during the Battle City arc. The player duels characters from the anime and manga, participating in a few tournaments and duel single opponents they come across on the map screen. Cards are awarded for various reasons, including defeating opponents, winning tournaments and free cards with the Duelist Weekly magazine. This game contains around 1,000 cards. Characters The game includes characters from the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City arcs of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga. Plot The main focus of the game is participating in tournaments and collecting cards, but a small plot section occurs, where the player battles with the Ghouls. After defeating the five Ghouls, who randomly appear, Téa controlled by Marik leads the player to the Ghoul's Pyramid. Here they must win five duels in a row, proceeding to a new chamber after winning each. The first is against Téa controlled by Marik, the next two are random Ghouls, then Joey controlled, and the last is Marik. After clearing this section of the game, the Ghouls may be faced like normal opponents and in events. Events/Challenges * Challenge Cup: This event usually comes every month. This challenge is a three game tournament in which all players face each other to make their way to the finals. It appears randomly on the map. *'KaibaCorp Cup': The same as the challenge cup, except the KaibaCorp Cup will always occur at the subway zone (zone #10 on the map) * Weekend Tournaments: The player faces a random opponent in a Match. * Limitation Tournaments: Only accessed by finishing everything else in the game, there are 10 rounds. The player participates in a duel, in which their Deck is restricted to a only include certain types of cards or must exclude certain types of cards. Clearing this allows players to turn off the card limitations, allowing three copies of every card in their Deck. * Target Week: Once a week, one of the Battle City officials will give the player two random opponents. If they manage to find and defeat the opponents, they are awarded 200 points. Obtaining cards At the start of the game, the player is given a choice of three Decks. After that cards can be obtained through packs opened in the game or the password menu. In the password menu, the player can get cards by entering the eight digit Card Number found in the bottom corner of real cards. All Packs in the game contain five random cards, from a set. After defeating an opponent you meet on the map screen you are awarded a Booster Pack. Special Packs are given for winning tournaments or defeating Ghouls. Every week the player is given five random cards with the magazine Duelist Weekly. Miscellaneous information/Glitches In the Deck & Trunk main menu, there is a bar for achievements such as beating certain Cups, or getting a certain number of cards unlocked. There is no award for unlocking everything on this golden bar. The weekly duelist prize magazines that the player receives almost always only rewards them with Normal Monsters with ATK between 500 and 1000. Although extremely rare, a pack may contain a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. After dueling an opponent 99 times, the counter resets to 00 and then back to 01. No record is kept on the total amount of duels with that opponent. The artworks for "Dark Magician Girl", "Harpie Lady", "Sorcerer of the Doomed", "Turtle Raccoon" (partially), "Ring of Destruction", "Spear Cretin" and "Zombyra the Dark" are uncensored, even in the international release. If you use "Change of Heart" to take control of a monster, and then "Mystic Box" to give back control of that monster, the monster will return to your field at the end phase instead of remaining in your opponent's control. If a player has a Field Spell in play, and the other player activates another Field Spell, then the first player activates a card to negate it such as "Magic Jammer" or "Solemn Judgment"), then both Field Spells will be destroyed, and their effects will no longer be active, but the background image will remain the same as the first Field Spell. There are many cards which simply do not work, and some which even can't be activated. "Graverobber's Retribution" and "Crush Card" are examples of each, respectively. Promotional cards Japanese International Gallery SDD-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover SDDE-Box-EN.jpg|European English cover GBI-Box-AE.png|Japanese cover Trivia * Yami Yugi's appearance on the box cover for this video game is taken from the title page for ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist'' - Duel 127. See also * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Glitches * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Game Guide * Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel sets Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel